1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IP flow mediation apparatus, and more particularly, to an IP flow mediation apparatus using a common Network Processor (NP), employing a technique for transferring received IP flow information to specified analysis servers without loss by high-speed processing in the technical field of traffic measurement and analysis on high-speed lines with data flow rates higher than multiple gigabits per second (Gbps).
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a conventional IP flow mediation method, a server receives flow information from a dedicated flow information generator or a router, and the received flow information is analyzed and processed.
In such an IP flow mediation method, a lossless data process is enabled on a low-speed line (with data flow rates lower than 1 Gbps) according to an improvement in Central Processing Unit (CPU) speed. However, since the amount of input flow information on a high-speed line (with data flow rates higher than multiple-Gbps) is very large, it is difficult to process the large amount of high-speed data transferred to the server without loss.